


"Stay with me a little longer."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Back Hugs, Clingy!Magnus, Cuddles, Fluff, Inspired by Max's Art, Kisses, M/M, Our dorks are so much in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is getting ready to leave for the Institute, but Magnus is feeling clingy that day and won't let him go quite yet.Cue: very clingy Magnus and smitten Alec ;)





	"Stay with me a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenifer_Cullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/gifts).



> Inspired by this photo that Max posted yesterday: https://twitter.com/Max_Maks_Art/status/1135187585188474880  
> Written for my Lovely Jen <3 ;)

Magnus groaned when he heard brushing sounds from the bathroom and he sighed sadly when he looked at the clock; he and Alexander had just finished their breakfast and now it was time for Alec to leave for the Institute. But Magnus was feeling very clingy that day and he sighed sadly as he leaned up against the doorframe and then crossed his arms on top of his chest, sighing sadly again, hoping that the hunter would notice his despair, but Alec was too busy with brushing his teeth and Magnus pouted. But Alec looked adorable like that; only in his boxers and tank top, humming happily to himself. He looked so happy, Magnus snorting as he watched Alec cutely moving his butt, in the end cracking up and Alec finally turned around.

 

Alec smiled when he saw Magnus there, who then slowly and lazily made his way to Alec and then looked at him. Was he really going to have to beg him to stay home for a bit longer? Alec smiled when he felt Magnus kissing up his way his arm, up to his bare shoulder and he said something that Magnus couldn’t really make out what it was. Alec was talking with his mouth full and Magnus grinned, shaking his head. 

 

“I thought we’ve talked about this just before; we don’t talk with our mouth full,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes, but then remembered their activities from later that day and he just ducked his head down, a little flush on his cheeks as he continued brushing his teeth in silence, glancing at Magnus every now and then, who wouldn’t let him out of his sight and Alec arched an eyebrow. Why was all that staring for? “Aw, you’re pouting,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Am not,” said Alec.

 

“Are too,” said Magnus. He loved when they would bicker like that, it honestly made him so happy and he just pressed his lips together when he saw Alec going back to brushing his teeth and Magnus chuckled. Well, someone was taking an awful lot of time that morning. Magnus only sighed happily and then stepped behind Alec, wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed himself very close to Alec, who smiled and gently leaned back, but then bent over to the sink again. For the moment, Magnus’ chin was resting on Alec’s shoulder and the warlock was watching Alec in the mirror that was in front of them. 

 

“What’s up?” asked Alec with a little smile and Magnus sighed in a very over-dramatic manner.

 

“Do you have to go already?” asked Magnus with a little voice and Alec smiled, spat out the toothpaste. He wanted to turn around, but then he felt Magnus’ hands travelling up, placing one over his chest and the warlock only nuzzled his face against his back, inhaling deeply. Alexander smelled lovely; freshly out of the shower, like his favourite shampoo, sandalwood. Magnus chuckled and Alec took in a deep breath. Magnus was making this very difficult on him; he didn’t really want to leave already. But being an adult meant having responsibilities. However, being an adult sucked.

 

“You know I have to,” said Alec softly, his heart yelling at him to stay at home much longer. The Institute could work without him being present there all the time. But, still-

 

“You could stay a bit longer here with me,” whispered Magnus softly and Alec was already slipping. He really was no match when it came to Magnus; he had a backbone made out of chocolate bar. Magnus looked at him and it melted. Alec grinned at that analogy and then placed his hand on top of the sink, the toothbrush now hanging from his mouth. Magnus closed his eyes again and then pouted. Aw, Alexander wouldn’t listen to him? Even if he asked so nicely?

 

Alec was torn; he loved clingy Magnus. By the Angel he loved that side of him. “Magnus,” said Alec and then sighed, grabbing the tooth brush and then rinsed it and his mouth. “I’m needed at the Institute, you know how they get when I don’t show up. How about-”

 

“Do not go, love, please,” whispered Magnus and then pressed in a few kisses against Alec’s back and Alec took in a deep breath and then bit his lip. Magnus hugged Alec tighter; he knew back hugs were the hunter’s weakness, so that was what he was aiming for. Make Alexander listen to him! Magnus knew that that day Alec didn’t have anything important at the Institute; he made sure. They knew each other’s schedules and Magnus would never really interfere with Alexander’s work. “I already miss you and you haven’t even left yet,” said Magnus with a little voice and Alec chuckled. 

 

“Magnus-”

 

“Pretty please?” asked Magnus and slowly let go, Alec turning around to face his boyfriend, who was now cutely blinking up at him and Alec’s heart shook. Okay, that just wasn’t fair. How was he supposed to say no that face?! Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec’s cheek, then peppering little kisses along his jawline and then down to his neck, Alec giggling as Magnus’ hair tickled against his skin. “Just for one more hour, Angel,” said Magnus. “I want us to cuddle more,” said Magnus softly and Alec sighed happily, closing his eyes. 

 

“What if I come home early and-”

 

“No, I can’t wait that long,” said Magnus softly, whining a little bit and Alec chuckled. Okay, not only that he loved clingy Magnus, he adored him. “I need cuddles and kisses now. Come on, the Institute can wait, but I can’t,” said Magnus with a little pout and Alec leaned down to kiss that adorable pout away. “I love you,” whispered Magnus and looked at Alexander again, then dropping his glamour down at the same time he said that and Alec felt his heart shaking. Was Magnus planning on killing him?!

 

“I-” started Alec, trying to tell Magnus that he would call Jace and tell him that he would be coming in late that day, but Magnus misunderstood and thought that Alexander would protest again, so he interrupted him by giving him a long, long kiss, one that Alec was more than happy to return and Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips when they pulled back.

 

“Now, won’t you stay with me a bit longer, Angel?” asked Magnus hopefully and then started peppering Alec’s face with kisses again. “Please?” asked Magnus, kissing Alec’s eyebrow, moving in between them. “Just for a few more hours, stay with me,” kissing his way down to Alec’s cheek, giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose and Alec cutely wrinkled his nose, making Magnus giggle. “What do you say, mmm?” asked Magnus and then trapped Alec in between the sink and his body, placing each of his hands on each side of Alec and then he smiled up at him, hunching down a little bit. “Can’t escape me now, I win,” said Magnus with a bright smile and Alec started laughing softly as he only leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips, the smile staying on his lips long after he pulled back and he just happily sighed.

 

“Well, I’ll just-” started Alec again, but Magnus interrupted him  _ again.  _

 

“Look, you’re a prisoner now, Alexander. I don’t make the rules,” said Magnus and then waggled his eyebrows. “I sentence you two exact two to three hours, spending on the couch with  _ me _ . Or I’m never setting you free, your call,” said Magnus and Alec was just shaking his head, because Magnus was  _ too _ cute for words. “Any more protests and your sentence will be even  _ longer, _ ” said Magnus with a little playful smile and Alec let out a dramatic sigh.

 

“Oh, no, whatever will I do now?” asked Alec, playing along. “How could this be, I didn’t do anything wrong!” said Alec and Magnus pushed up against him.

 

“Yes, yes you did. You’ve neglected your boyfriend. You robbed him off of two hours of cuddling and kissing and that is a serious offence,” said Magnus and nodded, Alec placing his hand up, putting it behind Magnus’ neck and he just pulled him closer.

 

“You win, I’m staying,” said Alec when he finally got the chance to speak and Magnus happily wrapped his arms around Alec and literally jumped him. Alec quickly leaned back against the sink, or he’d lose balance and fall on the flood, Magnus still up in his arms, wrapped his legs around Alec’s, who then pulled him up a bit more and turned them around, prompting Magnus on top of the sink and they started giggling when they looked at each other. “I love it when you get clingy,” said Alec happily and Magnus grinned.

 

“Good, because there’s more where all of that came from,” said Magnus and Alec only rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t disappear and in the end the two of them moved to the couch, Magnus quickly hopping on and then he looked at Alexander, who was only cracking up at the sight of his boyfriend, who was now happily sitting on the couch, having a blanket wrapped around himself and Alec laughed. ‘’C’mere, don’t leave me hangin’,” teased Magnus and Alec was quickly cuddled up next to him. 

 

Right there on that couch was the most perfect space in the world; the two of them spent the whole afternoon there, just cuddling, kissing and chatting, because what more could be more perfect than a lazy afternoon in?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
